


tenderness

by melliesgrant



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clueless AU, M/M, its literally clueless no kidding, just everyone is lost in love and crushing on the wrong people!!, richie is eddies ex stepbrother, seems multi ship but is reddie, tags will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliesgrant/pseuds/melliesgrant
Summary: eddie kaspbrak is the most popular guy in derry high and thinks he has nothing to worry about in his senior year of high school, boy is he wrong! with the news of his messy ex stepbrother richie living with him and everyone in his life’s love life becoming a mess (his included), he is feeling totally clueless!





	tenderness

it was the first day of senior year at derry high, and eddie kaspbrak was worry free.

what would he need to worry about? he’d slowly but surely become one of the most popular kids at derry high, alongside his best friends ben hanscom and stanley uris. high school was a breeze when you were popular, smart, and had close to nothing to worry about. he was coming to school with a new haircut, a new outfit, and at least one class with each of his friends.

“what do you guys have first period?” stan questioned, looking down at his own schedule as they walked on campus.   


“debate, what about you?” ben responded first, already having memorized his schedule.   


“me too! i would have hated not having someone in that class with me. what about you eddie?” stan and ben were psyched to have it together, debate was a fun class as long as you knew somebody, but if not you were totally screwed.  


“i have trig, aka the bane of my existence.” eddie spoke, walking in between his two best friends, jealous that they had debate together. they all took it in hopes that it would be a class that they could all share, but while they had it first period eddie was stuck having it last.  


“what classes do we have together again?” stan questioned, analyzing his schedule for the hundredth time.  


“the only one all three of us have together is study hall, which doesn’t even really count.” eddie had made sure to memorize his classes along with his friends, it made things so much easier in his life.  


“it’s our last year and us three don’t even have a real class together, this is  _hell._ ” stan tended to be over dramatic, but they were all used to it.  


“we’ll push through, anyways there’s passing periods, lunch, and study hall. i think we’ll survive.” eddie teased, rolling his eyes at stan with a smile on his face.  


ben had been looking at his phone all the while as they talked, and stan and eddie looked at each other, both knowing why. 

“i promised i’d meet beverly in the quad, wanna come with?” ben questioned, and the smile on eddie’s face grew.  


eddie himself was responsible between the love connection of his best friend ben hanscom and the lovely beverly marsh. he seemed to have a knack when it came to matchmaking, which showed through the almost year long relationship between the two. he saw the looks ben gave him, and he had become friends with beverly through mutual classes, and he knew what to do. 

it was a bit harder than normal since ben was his partner in crime when it came to making these love connections, ben was a hopeless romantic and loved helping eddie, but that was one he had to do on his own. it was worth it, and he had a feeling that relationship would last.

“of course, let’s go.” eddie responded, and ben took the lead as stan and eddie wiggled their eyebrows at each other because of the smile on ben’s face.  


they could easily spot beverly, anyone could with that red hair. she had grown it out a bit longer and embraced the curls, it suited her. 

“hey guys!” she lifted her arms to hug her boyfriend first, ben who after years finally got taller than her, and while he was more fit still maintained some of his pudge. he was no longer overweight, hell he was the star on the track team, but his body maintained a healthy weight.  


she went in for a hug for stan and eddie after, having become much closer to their group since dating ben. her and eddie were already friends after having history together the year before, but she was officially in popular territory once she joined their group. the main problem with that was the fact that greta bowie-keene was  _technically_ apart of the popular group, non of the liked her but she somehow was still apart of it. she only played nice with bev because she wanted to kiss ass for eddie, ben, and stan. they all disliked her, but the best part was they could be bitchy to her face and she just took it since she was desperate for the full level of popularity.

eddie never thought he’d see these tables turn, but he didn’t mind it.

“what class do you have, baby?” ben asked beverly, wrapping an arm around her waist, always clinging to her.   


“trigonometry.” she responded, and boy was eddie uber thankful.   


“bless! i thought i was going to have to go the entire year in that class alone, but you’ve saved me from a horrible class yet again.” eddie smiled up to his friend, going up to kiss her cheek since she was taller than him.  


bev smiled and laughed, glad she had such a good friend group. once losers turned popular, it’s a wonder what a few years in derry could do. take the inhaler away from eddie and put him in some preppy clothes and boom he was popular, and the rest followed suit.

their chatter ended with the bell ringing, everyone in the area scattering to their classes. 

“gotta haul ass to class, see you later guys?” bev spoke for the both of them, her and eddie going in one direction and ben and stan going in the other.   


“so you and ben?” eddie questioned bev, hitting her side as they walked.   


“what about us?” she asked with a smile.   


“how are things, duh? are you still indebted to me for doing such a good deed for the both of you?” he teased, always bragging about the good he’s done for the two.   


“you are so cocky, eddie.” beverly teased.  


“i’m just proud of all my hard work, can you blame me?” they had reached their class, and the conversation ended with bev rolling her eyes and the two laughing together.  


they took the last two seats in the class that were together, both in their mind hoping the teacher wouldn’t give some ridiculous seating arrangement.

 

* * *

 

first period passed easily, the two maintained their seats together and were just lectured on the class syllabus, and they talked for the brief passing period before going their separate ways to their second period class.

his next class was american lit, which sounded pretty easy just from the course description. they were reading all the ‘great american stories’ aka the books sparknotes already had written up for you. not that eddie would ever cheat, but it sure as hell helped.

walking into the class he was one of the first ones there and took a random seat in the second row, going on his phone to distract from the silence. he already had multiple texts from his group chat with ben and stan, a mixture about how the debate teacher was already being a hardass and stan having a baseball meeting after school.

speaking of baseball, in comes one of their star players, bill denbrough. eddie felt his stress alleviate once more, glad that he not only had a friend but one of the best students when it came to english in the school. bill denbrough was six four and had auburn hair, and he was known for baseball and writing, and eddie had been friends with him since they were kids. 

“bill! i thought you would have been taking creative writing this year.” eddie smiled as his friend took the seat next to him, thankful.   


“i’m doubling up on english, so i’m taking this and creative writing. no s-study hall for me.” he still had a semblance of a stutter, rare but occasionally there, always reminding them of their humble beginnings.   


“well i’m glad you’re in this class with me, i’d probably die from loneliness if you weren’t here and fail without your help.” eddie smiled, always having to look up at his friend.  


“you’re getting too dramatic eddie, i thought that was stan’s job in your little friend group.” bill poked eddie with his statement, it was meant to be regular but eddie being ‘frail’ thought it hurt.  


“who told you that?” eddie questioned, genuinely curious.  


“word on the street.” bill gave him one of those smirks everyone seemed to fall for, turning to the teacher as she began to speak.

how curious.

* * *

 

third period was already his favorite, it was just a straight hour of doing absolutely  _nothing_ with his best friends. they were supposed to stay quiet in study hall, but it was only the first day and the teacher couldn’t expect them to be working when the only thing meant to be done was read over the syllabus. 

“beverly and i just had history, ap. beverly’s thinking about dropping it, but i’m trying to convince her to stay.” ben spoke to them as they walked around the school library where study hall was held, following him as he looked for a book.   


“stan and i have that fifth period, it can’t be that bad already.” eddie spoke, suddenly anxious. he rarely took ap classes, but they all had decided to take the only ap history class they offered for seniors.  


“i don’t think so, but it’s ap. that’s why she’s nervous, but i think she’ll get the hang of it, she’s smarter than me so i can’t imagine her doing worse than me.” ben grabbed some architecture book, neither boy cared to look at it in depth.   


“she  _is_ smarter than you, that’s true.” stan teased, hitting his shoulder with ben’s.   


ben didn’t show any indication of annoyance or anything towards stan’s comment, because he thought beverly was the smartest person even if she didn’t have all the grades to prove it. “i got my book we can sit now.” 

they all went to the table their bags were holding for them, and stan and eddie continued on with a conversation about their weekend plans as ben read from his book.

ben was typically the quiet one of the group, though that never got rid of how important he was. he was eddie’s best friend, his partner in crime, the person he went to for all his problems. he had met him before he had met stan, so while they shared a similar bond him and ben just had that history together.

funny, because this year stan and eddie had actual history together, fifth period to be exact.

“so i heard in second period that there was going to be a rager in bangor this saturday, are we going?” stan asked the group.

ben nodded as he read, an indicator he was down to go. 

“bangor? my mom will kill me, but i’m sure i can manage something. can’t miss the first party of the year.” eddie smiled, his mother still protective but gave him some more freedom.   


“great, do you need a ride, eddie?” stan questioned, everyone knowing eddie  _still_ didn’t have his license.   


“of course, as if my mom would drive me to a party.” he rolled his eyes, hating it.  


“i can give you guys a ride.” ben, always the kind one, smiled up from his book to them.

“aw, thanks ben.” eddie and stan smiled at him, hugging him and surprising him with tickles, the trio filling the library with their laughter.

* * *

 

eddie and ben waved goodbye at stan as he left the two to his class, them going to the science wing of the school since they had chemistry together that year. neither of them were great at science, but neither was horrible either. together they worked well, and they were glad to already have heard from others that the chem teacher lets you pick your lab partners.

the two picked the table somewhere in the middle of the class, talking as the teacher set up her presentation for the syllabus. the first day was always the best, you just went to school and didn’t have to do anything. if only the entire school year could be like that. so far his classes seemed fine, so eddie thought this year might be an easier one. 

the teacher began to lecture but it just sounded like the peanuts teacher to eddie in the moment, and he went between diddling with his pen and whispering to ben about god knows what. 

he could feel his stomach grumbling, his body naturally in tuned to the cycle he once had when his mother forced him to take unnecessary medicine. after he confronted her things drastically changed, and he eased his way to the point where he stopped taking them unless his  _new_ doctor actually told him he needed to. at times like this he still expected his watch to ring indicating him to eat and take his pills, and his stomach rumbled inside of him for that. 

he had to shake it off, he only had history then he had lunch. he still had some resentment for his mother for what she did, but he couldn’t hate her. she was all he really had, her past marriages always failing and non of her ex husbands being a good father replacement, and while her actions were misguided he told himself it was all because she cared about him.

and she did care about it, she just went about it in all the wrong ways.

he could forgive her for that, and for the fact that he didn’t want to have to spend the years of his life from thirteen to eighteen constantly fighting with his guardian. it was easier this way, and if he played nice she gave him more independence. it was also a good thing she liked stan and ben, she said they were good boys and good influences, which he couldn’t argue with. 

he was glad ben would be his lab partner, he would take the labs seriously, and be actually  _safe_.

he loved his friends.

* * *

 

it was the second to last period of the day and the last one before lunch, it was history which he thankfully had with stan, but he was starting to stress because he had debate last and so far none of his friends seemed to have it with him. 

if he didn’t know anybody in his debate class he would be  _screwed_ , that could singlehandedly ruin the entire year for him.

he met stan inside the class and spotted his khaki wearing friend already sitting down, and eddie quickly made his way to the seat next to him. 

“hey, bird boy.” he teased, setting his bag on the joint desk next to him.  


stan rolled his eyes, he hated that nickname, but it was a universal nickname for him at derry high. everyone knew the famous stanley uris had a thing for bird watching, and even as a child he was labelled the bird boy. the nickname was once once filled with malice towards him, and now was filled with only appreciation. eddie thought it was cute, most people at school did. 

“i’ve only heard mixed things about this class, some say it’s the easiest ap and some say it’s the hardest. i have no idea what to prepare for.” stan seemed already stressed, in a typical stanley uris manner.  


“guess we’ll find out as the classes go by, but come on stan! stop stressing! all we’ll probably do is talk about what’s expected and what we’ll learn today, so calm down.” he wrapped his arm around his friend and squeezed his shoulder, the two the same height making it easy.   


speaking of height, the opposite of theirs had just walked in. mike hanlon, who was almost as tall as bill denbrough, and the school’s football star. he too was in popular territory, making him a good friend of eddie’s. they had become friends in the eighth grade when mike’s family  _finally_ let him go to a real school rather than continue homeschooling. 

“hey eddie, hey stan.” mike smiled at them, taking the open seat on the other side of stan.   


“hey mike, i didn’t know you were in this class.” stan smiled up at him.   


“history is my passion, i  _had_ to take this.” he was one of the only other students at derry high that was frequently at the library, following ben.   


“really? i had no idea, well it’s a good thing we have you to help us if we get lost.” stan laughed, his stress still showing.   


“i got you guys, i’m more than willing to help.” mike smiled at them, he was one of the nicest people eddie knew, so he knew he really did mean it when he said that.   


watching the two interact eddie got an idea, it felt like a lightbulb turning on in his hand, and in a typical emma woodhouse he felt the need to set the two up.

he quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, frantically texting ben.  _new couple project! stan + mike? when baseball meets football? you need to see this chemistry and tension, we found our senior project!_

he was internally squealing, already thinking of all the sly things he could do to ease them together, ready to have another happy couple to add onto his resume. 

kitty powers is  _shaking_.

* * *

 

lunch finally rolled around and since they were seniors they could eat off campus, but they decided for the day to stick to the school lunch. all in line with their trays they followed behind everyone to get whatever the school was offering that day.

“you have debate next, right richie?” ben asked, he was ahead of eddie in the line.   


“yeah, why?” he questioned, moving his hand to grab an apple.   


“just wondering. good luck, mr. mueller is being an extra hardass this year, only the first day and we can already tell.” ben warned him, and now eddie was feeling stan’s stress.  


“great, and i don’t have anyone in that class.” he bitched, following behind ben to their table, and ben gave him a sympathetic look.   


beverly and stan were already at the table, ben and eddie taking their places. the table was typically filled, so much so they never even got to speak to most of the other people there. greta bowie-keene and sally mueller were sitting at the end, mike and some other football players were there too along with bill, and eddie was all in the center of it with his main group. 

bev and stan were talking about something, eddie couldn’t really hear over the noise, and instead listened to ben talk about his latest architecture project. 

“so my mom is having me redo a lot of the loose boards in the kitchen and while i was looking at the set up, the wood used, and the wood we have now i got an idea. i think i might even do more so it all matches, i mean it’ll help me get used to working with this stuff and it’s doing my mom a favor. i just wish there was more i can do to work with real stuff.” eddie could really admire him for his passion and drive when it came to his dreams of architecture, he himself still had no idea what he wanted to do with his future. “anyway, tell me about stan and mike.”

eddie looked around frantically to see if anyone heard ben, before leaning in close to whisper. “not so loud! they can’t know we’re setting them up, duh. okay, so in history we found out mike was in our class, and he sat next to stan and  _all_ class they were being all flirty and lovey dovey.”

ben had such a sweet, tender look in his eyes. he was such a hopeless romantic, which is what made him such a great partner when it came to this. “how sweet, how are we going to do it?”

“well i’m thinking we put them in situations where they  _have_ to talk and shit. the party on saturday will be the full kicker, so we have to make this week a week filled with stanley and mike action.” eddie whispered to ben. “i’ll text you when i get a full plan.”  


ben nodded, putting his hand out for the two to do their handshake, something they had done since they were young and always did in situations like these.

and wasn’t it perfect timing that right as they looked up stan and mike were briefly talking? the two immediately turned to each other at the sight, squealing with excitement. 

oh, how fun!

* * *

 

eddie kaspbrak was on his way to the dreaded class; debate. what should have been an easy, fun class was shifted to the complete opposite at the news he had received. no friends, hard-ass teacher, and the fact he wasn’t even that great at debate in the first place.

he walked into the room nonetheless, never one to ditch, and took a seat. he had no need to pick one specifically, it wasn’t like he was saving a seat for anyone. 

and what he expected to be the worst class of the year became the best, because  _he_ walked in.

he being victor criss, reformed bully turned total baldwin. his once bleach blonde hair going to a more natural brown, and eddie hadn’t realized just how hot he had gotten that summer. ditching the bowers gang and coming out did wonders for victor criss, and eddie was starting to think he’d have to break his streak of not having a crush in high school.

vic caught him staring and gave him a shy smile, one eddie returned, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. 

victor took the seat next to him, thankfully, and eddie gave him another smile. “hey.”

“hey.” victor responding, giving him a nod, and the two were cut off by the teacher beginning their spiel.   


that was all they said to each other that day, but eddie had a good feeling about victor criss and his debate class this year.

wow, things were totally going his way this year!

* * *

 

spoke too soon, because eddie’s perfect beginning to the school year is shattered when he steps foot into his mothers car.

“eddie, honey, richie’s going to be coming tomorrow.” she started to say as she drove them back home after picking him up right after school.  


his mouth was gaped. “what? why?”

mrs. kaspbrak, always a worried being, was worried about his reaction. “well, he’s going to be going to college here so i offered to let him stay with us.”

eddie muttered out an “ugh” as he rested against the seat, already annoyed just thinking about his ex stepbrother richie tozier. “why can’t he stay in the dorms? you were married to his father for less than a year, not to mention he’s always messy, and chaotic, and  _annoying_. do you really want that in our house?” 

“eddie, be nice. richie is a sweet boy and you know how his father is, we’re the closest thing to family he’s got, and it’s cheaper if he stays with us. he’ll behave if he’s living with us, give him a chance.”  


“he is not family, ew, don’t say that. fine, not like i have a choice.” eddie bitched, even though whenever he saw richie they got along fairly well. they tended to bicker and eddie acted like he hated him, but when it really came down to it he wasn’t  _completely_ opposed to his company.   


“good, i set up the guest room for him and everything. please be nice when he get’s here tomorrow, i’m going to have him pick you up from school.” they pulled up to their driveway, living only a few minutes from the high school.  


“seriously? please, no.” eddie begged, wishing he had his license more than anything now.  


“i made a deal with him that if he’s living with us he has to take you to and from school. it’s easier on me and i’m able to work more if he does that, and it’s a good way for him to repay us for letting him live with us.” she explained, parking the car and the two getting out.   


“fine.” eddie rolled his eyes, knowing all his arguing would do nothing. he hugged his mother to show he wasn’t mad and retreated into their house which would soon be occupied by the ex stepbrother.  


so much for his perfect year.


End file.
